Sparkles my teacher was wrong
by hiddenpoet
Summary: What happens when Cedric meets Edward, while Bella and Harry have read each others books? read and be amazed please review as well!


**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter, or Twilight these stories belong to the brilliant minds of Stephanie Myers and J. K. Rolling. I apologize for any bashing, and i thank MagicalIrishMusician for collaborating this story with me., we thought it would be hilarious so please read and review!**

Cedric Digory, a boy of outstanding trust, and some bravery that made the Sorting Hat consider Griffindor for him, but he got into Hufflepuff. After the second challenge of the triwizard tournament, Harry and Cedric have become friends, and have spent more time together. Harry, being somewhat of a trouble maker, has decided he wants to travel to Hogsmead.

"Cedric! Let's go to Hogsmead! I am so bored and we have weeks before the last challenge!" Harry yelled trying to get his boredom across, and Cedric flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Harry, I need to study. I have a test in Magical Mythical creatures about vampires." Cedric replied while rubbing his ears from the magnitude of Harry's voice. Harry grabbed the vampire book from Cedric.

"We all know about vampires Cedric, they sparkle in the sun, and they can only be killed by being torn apart and burnt to pieces." Harry responded smugly while running with Cedric's book, and Cedric followed.

"Those are myths, and you just got those from Twilight! You know that author was a crazy old bat!" Cedric screamed, and chased Harry, but Harry disappeared behind a statue and into a secret passage. Cedric followed close behind.

* * *

Edward was happy that Bella was alive after all. The Volturi could be kept in the dark for decades before anything needed to be done. Not wanting her to make any ridiculous plans, Edward had taken Bella to their meadow. It was one of those wonderful sunny days that Forks rarely got. His skin began to sparkle in the sunlight as Bella looked over at him with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh yeah?! How do you know?! Maybe Vampires are real!" Harry tossed a spell over his shoulder as he laughed, but Cedric simply dodged the spell, and continue to run. Harry was having a blast, but he soon tripped on something. "Oh Bullox!" he fell and hit the ground, and Cedric fell over him too. Cedric grabbed Harry's wrists, and tugged at his book.

"Give it back you book thief!" Cedric laughed, until he felt an all too familiar pull. "Harry… I think we started a-" before Cedric finished they were both whisked away by port key, and they landed in a very beautiful meadow, Cedric and Harry were mesmerized by the sight, but were interrupted by someone coughing near the woods. They both turned and saw a guy and a girl staring at them. The girl stared at the boys.

"Ummm…..What are you doing?" The girl asked when Cedric realized he was still holding Harry's wrists. Cedric Quickly let go and jumped about 10 feet away from Harry by accident using magic.

* * *

Edward had moved in front of Bella in a protective crouch when the two young men appeared out of thin air. "State your business here."

Edward's eyes widened when he saw...himself...jump back away from the scrawny boy with the odd glasses. Within a second he is standing in front of his other "self". With wide eyes he quickly calculates that this person is exactly like him, or at least exactly like he would be if he was still human.

Bella just stares at the two of them, getting up she walks over and stands next to them. They look exactly the same...did Edward have a twin?

* * *

Cedric was staring into his other "self's" eyes which were a honey gold color.

"I repeat, what is your business her-" before he can say anything he hears footsteps behind him and hears the scrawny boy trying to talk to Bella, his Bella.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Can you help me find my port key to get home?" He said looking at her with sincere questioning.

"No I don't. I am Bella...Bella Swan." said Bella then something clicks in her head. She points at Harry, and Harry points back at her, and they both exclaimed excitedly "I READ YOUR BOOK!" with that Cedric looked at himself, and they each mirrored a look, confusion. When they went to go over to the other two Cedric noted that every single move he made, the sparkly version of him made the same move. Curious.

* * *

Edward might have moved the same way as Cedric, However, he moves far faster than his slower human self. Reaching Bella he moves in front of her protectively. That look of confusion is still on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Harry kept staring at Bella, and Bella kept staring at Harry. With this Edward feels extremely jealous, but not of Harry, oddly enough, but of the other him. Edward was concentrating on the thoughts of Harry and Cedric, but Cedric were the more menacing, staring at his Bella with those lustful eyes...oh wait..._my lust full eyes..._

"Well in my world, some woman wrote a story bout glittery vampires and one that fell in love with a girl named Bella Swan, and you match the description of Edward...sorta." Edward glared at Harry reading his mind. _I was expecting Edward to have more abs, and actually look muscular..._ with those thoughts Edward growled at Harry.

"I'm sooo sorry that i don't have the muscles you want, but you can't grow muscles once you turn into a vampire genius boy!" Harry looked surprised, but then remembered that Edward could read minds. Whoops.

"Sorry Edward, but Cedric and I were transported here via port key. Which I believe was the book Cedric was reading. What was it again Cedric?" Edward turned and faced himself, or Cedric as he is called, and waited for an answer.

"It was called Vampires, and a hundred uses for a dead vampire..." Edwards eyes widened, and he bared his teeth at his counterpart.

"How DARE you use a vampires dead body?!... Wait how did you ever KILL a vampire?!" Edward yells at the insulting title, but before Cedric could respond Edward started laughing. "Your world doesn't have vampires?! I can't believe it...That is funny" Edward started chuckling, and Bella couldn't contain her laughter either. Cedric and Harry looked at each other.

"Ok we get it. Now will you help us find our book?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Fine." Edward responded, but before he took two steps, he came to a part of ground that had some sort of book covering it. Edward looked at the book, and finally spoke up. "Is this your infernal book Mr. Cedric?" Cedric looked up, and stared at the book in Edward's hand.

"Yes that is it little glittering fairy princess git" Harry Challenged.

* * *

Frowning slightly he brings the book back to Harry and holds it up. He is still smoldering a little from the abs comment.

Cedric stood up when Edward was so harsh towards Harry, "Oi! He's been through quite a rough patch. Don't take your own insecurities out on him."

Edward snarled at Cedric, " He should learn how to keep his thoughts focused." Holding the book out towards Harry, "Here, take it and go."

Bella looked at Edward a bit reproachfully, "Edward, you shouldn't be so harsh on him. He d... uh... he has a lot to deal with." She was glad that Edward couldn't read her mind now. She couldn't believe that she almost told Harry that he has to die to save everyone! That could have been very bad.

* * *

Harry ran up to Edward, and thanked him. Edward began to give Harry the book, he felt this pulling sensation and he no longer saw Bella, but a crowd cheering, and some old man ushering Harry and him into a maze. Edward was disoriented, and had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he needed to find Harry. Edward began to run. He ran into some creatures he didn't recognize, and had to fight...roots? All of a sudden a red flash went in front of his face, and he saw a shaved man staring at him with white eyes. Edward was getting angry, but before he could do anything he heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Petrificustotallus!" casted Harry to protect Edward, or Cedric. He wasn't sure which one it was yet. He ran up to the look-alike, and asked, "You all right glittering git?" with that Edward turned to Harry and Growled. Yup this was Edward.

* * *

Cedric stared at the spot that Harry and Edward had stood in for a few seconds. Wait, that means...oh no! There was a vampire loose in Hogwarts now! Surely the professors will figure it out, wait. They would NEVER suspect a vampire to glitter like that in the sunlight. What to do...

* * *

"Where are we?!"Edward yelled still lost and confused.

"We are in the third challenge I assume, come on, the way out is up ahead. See that cup, if we both touch it at the same time, we win and can get out of here." Harry responded cooly.

"...Ugh...fine." Both Edward and Harry started running, but Edward was at the cup well before Harry, and the maze walls were about to cave. Edward sighed, but stayed patient because he knew how slow humans were. When Harry reached the cup he started counting, and on 3 both parties grabbed the cup and were teleported out of Hogwarts. When they landed, the cup flew out of both their hands...well out of Harry's hand. The handle of the cup stayed in Edwards hand because he accidently...broke the cup that the wizards used for every triwizard tournament...woops. Edward shook his head to clear the slight confusion and complained, "I will NEVER use a portkey again!" and he heard a sinister chuckle behind him.

* * *

Bella just stared blankly at the spot where her vampire boyfriend had been stand, right next to Harry Potter. Now they were both gone leaving her alone with... Cedric. Looking over at him she tilts her head, he really did look exactly like Edward...hmm, perhaps...

* * *

When Edward turned he saw a man coming out of a hidden room, and a thing in his arms. Harry looked too.

"Wormtail, please get rid of the intruder." At those words, the man with a missing finger raised a small wooden stick and pointed it at Edward.

"Avada Kadavra!" with that chant said a green bolt shot from the end of the wand, and struck Edward square in the chest and he flew 5 feet away with his back to the ground. Harry was in shock, but was soon bound to a statue and forced to watch the Dark Lord return in all his...snakieness...shortly afterwards, Harry and good ol' Voldy got into a duel, but during the duel Harry managed to escape due to some of his earlier kills. As soon as Harry left, the death eaters followed their Lord out of the graveyard, and Edwards laid there alone, and unconscious without a care in the world.

* * *

Cedric took a good look at Bella, she was actually pretty cute for such a pale girl. Giving her his characteristic crooked smile he steps towards her.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

Bella's heart beats a little quicker when she sees that same crooked smile that Edward normally gives her. This isn't Edward though, this is Cedric who is definitely NOT Edward. Bella took a little step towards him, _maybe_ his family wouldn't notice the difference. After all they looked practically identical to her... even Edward seemd to not notice a major difference.

"Well...what are the chances of them coming back?"

Cedric thinks about that for a few seconds, "Hmm, I don't know. It could be quite a while."

Surely he was exactly like Edward, except maybe a little...warmer. "Well then, we should get to know each other better."

* * *

Edward moaned while in the graveyard, and began to shift around. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted because the sun was so bright. He sat up and looked down at his glittering body.

"What happened to me again...I was with Bella, then I was in a maze...Then I was here and I passed out after seeing green light?" Edward scratched his head, and sighed. He remembered only one thing about the Harry Potter books Bella made him read, was that the most powerful wizard was a guy named Dumbledore. "Well...looks like I'm off to see the Wizard." with that Edward stood up and walked off hoping to get back to Bella before Cedric..."NO!" with that thought he began to run as fast as his shiny calves could carry him.


End file.
